Bruises
by Easy-Coffee
Summary: Piper would go pink and black and blue for Aerrow. This is my first fic, go easy? please? Free Hugs for reviews! -smiles-


I decided to play it safe for my first fic, and do a little one shot,

I hope I don't disappoint!

Aerrow x Piper IS the way forward…

Bruises…

"What's the point in even trying Aerrow? You know I'm better at this than you!" Piper shouted, jumping out of the way of yet another one of Aerrow's sky fu attempts,

"Haha, how can you say you're better? You've never sparred me before!" Aerrow retorted, ducking as Piper leapt at him,

Seeing as her shot completely missed, Piper managed to fly straight over Aerrow's head, and land on a pile of large wooden boxes…

"I'm okay! My knees broke the fall!" Piper cried, crawling out from under a heap of broken boxes,

Aerrow got up and went to see if his navigator was all right, he took her hands and helped her out from underneath the broken wooden mess, she flinched as she stood up,

"Are you sure you're okay Piper? You hit those boxes pretty hard…" The redhead asked, knowing she'd hurt herself, but it's not as if he could actually help her unless she told him something was wrong,

"Don't be silly Aerrow! I'm fine, just a bump…" Piper began, she took a step forward and flinched again, "Okay, maybe more than a bump…" she continued,

Aerrow took her over to the sofa, where he made her stay, Piper began to frantically roll up her trouser legs, her knees were really sore, and she thought she was bleeding, but to her surprise, she wasn't, the navigator just had two obscenely large red marks on her knees, noticeable even on her chocolaty skin,

"You see what you do?" Piper asked Aerrow, jokily of course,

"Hmm," Aerrow looked at her knees, they were going to bruise, " Stay here, I'll go get some frozen peas!" the leader stated, rushing into the kitchen and dived straight into the freezer, and removed a large bag of frozen "Atmos' own frozen garden peas" he nodded and fled back onto the bridge with them,

"This should make your knees less painful!" Aerrow shouted happily, sitting in the part of the sofa Piper's body wasn't using, he carefully rest the icy bag on her right knee, Piper jumped slightly,

"Cold…" Was her answer to Aerrow's concerned look when she jumped at the peas hitting her skin, Aerrow nodded and smiled, "That would've been a bloody good shot if you hadn't of ducked!" Piper hissed, poking his hand,

"What did you expect me to do? Just stand there while you attacked me!" Aerrow retorted, poking her lower arm with his free, cold hand,

"Of course that's what I expected!" Piper yelled, she then began laughing and smiled at him, Aerrow smiled to,

Piper loved his smile. The world always seemed like a better place when Aerrow smiled. It was special to her…

"What are you starring at?" The redhead asked, knocking the navigator out of her complete fixation with his mouth,

"Nothing… I was just. Thinking." Piper answered, saving herself from what could've been a quite embarrassing moment,

"About what?" The sky knight asked, getting curious about her thoughts, and changing the knee the frozen peas were on, Piper panicked slightly, she didn't know what to say to him, she couldn't tell him she was thinking about how gorgeous his smile is! He'd laugh at her, for sure.

He smiled again, trying to coax her into answering his nosey question,

"Don't worry…" Piper told him; the boy leaned back onto the sofa's armrest and rolled his eyes,

"Tell me!" He barked poking her foot,

"No!" Piper shouted back, poking Aerrow's hand again,

"Yes!" The redhead shouted, with another poke to the foot,

"No!" Piper hissed, glaring at the leader, who was slightly taken back, he looked down, then looked back at Piper,

"Sorry," he told her; trying to make her less angry with him, she had her arms folded and she wasn't looking at him,

"Yeah well." Piper said in a hushed tone, Aerrow stood up, and took his peas back to the freezer, as they were getting warm.

"Don't be mad Piper, I'm just. Nosey," The sky knight stated with a grin, Piper looked at him, and tried to hold back a smile, but it didn't work, how could she stay angry at him? She couldn't; it was an impossible thing!

"Too right you're nosey!" The navigator shouted with a laugh, sitting up, she noticed Aerrow was looking straight into her eyes, sort of entranced, and Piper realized, she was doing the exact same thing,

The room was so quiet, you could just about hear a pin drop, Piper's breathing began to become a little shaky and slightly heavier than it was before, it seemed as if they had no control over their bodies, they felt themselves coming closer to each other, seriously close.

Aerrow's breath tickled Piper's face innocently; they were within centimetres of each other,

"Am I missing something here?" Finn stated from the doorway, snapping the pair out of the trance they were in, the pair turned around immediately and Piper stood up and walked away,

_Oh c'mon! _Aerrow thought to himself, crossing his arms angrily,

"Seriously guys, what am I missing!" Finn continued, wanting to know every last gory detail…

I suck. I'm sorry!

And I HAD to involve Finn; Finn's a genius in the mind of Easy-Coffee!

Who ever invented him deserves cookies.

RATE AND REVIEW! And I'll make you banoffe smoothies 


End file.
